


Your Song

by morethanwords



Series: klaine valentines challenge 2017 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: When Kurt advertised for a new roommate.. a thirty year old, gorgeously attractive man was the last person he expected to apply.





	

“How wonderful life is while you're in the world”

 

When Kurt advertised for a new roommate.. a thirty year old, gorgeously attractive man was the last person he expected to apply. He had been expecting, at best, another impoverished student like himself, or at worst, a student of the grimy variety.... either way it would have to be a student who had parents who could help out with the extortionate rent of an okay New York apartment… or at least had some type of employment along side their studies. He shuddered at the thought of who he might end up having to share with.. but even with his part-time job there was no way he could afford the rent on his own now that Rachel had moved in with her boyfriend.

With slightly shaky hands Kurt poured two mugs of coffee, while Blaine Anderson sat, smartly dressed, at his kitchen table… engaging Kurt in conversation.. his voice gentle and kind… and he just seemed so nice. Adding cream and sugar to their coffees, Kurt took them over to the table.. sitting down opposite Blaine.

"This is a lovely apartment," Blaine smiled, looking around the open plan room appraisingly from his seat. "I don't know your previous roommate, but I'm guessing this might be all you?" 

"You might just be right." Kurt couldn't help the blush which overtook his face… secretly very pleased that Blaine already had a good measure of him.

Blaine took a drink of his coffee, humming in approval. "This coffee alone has sold it to me.. So would it be okay to move in tomorrow?"

Kurt's eyes widened in surprise.

"Too soon?" Blaine asked.

"Um.. no… uh," Kurt stuttered. "You actually want to move in here then?"

"Yes. Is that okay?" Blaine questioned, looking carefully at Kurt with his soft hazel eyes, which Kurt knew he could get so easily lost in if he allowed himself to go down that route.

"It's fine." Kurt shook his head. "I'm just surprised. I mean I would have thought someone like you would want to be renting a whole apartment of their own… if you don't mind me saying."

Blaine had already told Kurt that he was a lawyer.. and was moving to New York to join a new firm as a partner. Something he'd always wanted to do apparently.. somewhere he'd always dreamed of living.

Blaine laughed softly at Kurt's question. "I need somewhere quickly.. but to be honest, I've also had enough of living alone… I've done it for the last two years, and it's a lonely existence sometimes. You seem like the sort of guy I could get along with.. and this apartment is truly gorgeous, Kurt."

"Okay.. okay," Kurt smiled, blushing all over again. "Welcome to the apartment, roomie." He offered his hand to Blaine to shake on the deal… amazed at how just one simple touch from this handsome man, made him feel weak at the knees.

************

Saturday morning had Kurt looking on in wonder as Blaine Anderson began unloading boxes and other paraphernalia into his (their) apartment… still doing a reality check that this was actually happening.

Blaine looked as sexy as hell for someone who was dressed for a day of removals. It seemed that he was incapable of looking anything but good.. with his tamed curls framing his face, and his warm soft smile that graced his face whenever he saw Kurt… what clothes he wore seemed somehow unimportant. Kurt wondered briefly what Blaine looked like when he first got up in the morning, ruffled and sleepy... butterflies taking over his stomach as he realised he would probably be finding out very soon.

Blaine neatly stored all his belongings in his bedroom.. apart from the impressive pile of books which he placed in the third bedroom which was set up as a shared office with two desks. He came out of his room to accept with gratitude the coffee that Kurt had made for him. "Are you home today?" Blaine asked, sitting himself on the couch with some relief.

"I am.." Kurt sighed. "Homework," he offered by way of an explanation.

"Let's order pizza later then… my treat. I think we need a little celebration now that I've officially moved in… and I think I'll be too tired by the time I've finished all the unpacking to even think about offering for us to go out to eat."

Kurt was internally flailing. "Take out sounds perfect. Thank you." He wanted to find out as much as he could about the enigmatic Blaine Anderson and this would hopefully give him the perfect opportunity. So far Blaine seemed too perfect to be true.. but nobody could be that perfect, could they?

**********

Once they were set up with pizza and a bottle of wine (one that Kurt would never have been able to afford most probably), Blaine had agreed, with good humour, to Kurt's tentative suggestion of a question and answer session (for fun of course).

Blaine's law firm apparently dealt in business law. "So there'll be no hardened criminals searching me out, Kurt… or at least not the violent kind." Apparently he'd become a lawyer to please his father, giving up his dream of taking up music and theatre. It had been a mute point anyway, because Blaine apparently was no longer in regular contact with his parents due to their disapproval of his 'gay' lifestyle. To his parents, being gay had meant being promiscuous, despite his assurances that he was anything but.

"That's sad… about your parents," Kurt offered sympathetically. "I can't imagine life without my dad. He's always been so supportive of me.. and although he's all the way back in Ohio, he's always at the end of the phone."

"I'm glad you have that, Kurt," Blaine said softly. "It's so important."

Kurt had flailed a little when he discovered Blaine was actually a musical theatre nerd, like himself.. and his stomach fluttered with the knowledge that Blaine was gay, as the fact sunk in.

"I've really no secrets, Kurt," Blaine smiled over his glass of wine. "I've only ever had two really serious relationships.. the last one of which, ended a couple of years ago. It was actually someone at work.. so it's not been easy… hence, me deciding it was time for a real change of location… a complete break."

Kurt tried to looking sympathetic… relationship break-ups were horrible things he knew (It had taken him months to get over his break- up with Adam.. and they weren't even living together).. but he was unable to hide a small smile appearing on his lips… on top of everything wonderful about Blaine… he was gay .. and single.. and completely out of Kurt’s league. But he could dream.

Kurt felt a playful shove on the arm as he looked down in his lap to hide his smile. "You not taking the pain of my break up seriously, Kurt?" Blaine chuckled. "I thought we were having a heart to heart here."

"Oh.. um.." Kurt blushed, "Sorry.. I mean if you were still crying about it, I wouldn't be laughing. Not that I'm laughing…" Kurt sighed. "I think I'm just digging myself in a hole here.. I'll shut up."

"Oh.. I'm just teasing you," Blaine grinned, "although I was pretty cut up about it at the time. Took a few good friends to pull me through. One minute everything seemed fine.. then one day I came home early from work with a migraine, only to find another man being entertained in my bed."

"Oh Blaine.. I'm sorry. That's just terrible." Kurt went to reach out to Blaine… stopping himself just in time. "Anyone who'd do that.. well they don't deserve you."

"I'm over it now," Blaine smiled. "The trouble is, when these things happen it leaves you a little jaded. Makes it harder to trust anyone."

"Were you in love?" Kurt asked softly. 

"I thought I was.. but now I'm not so sure. I think I just wanted to be in a loving relationship so badly.. that maybe I was just in love with the idea of it." Blaine pressed his lips together. "How about you Kurt? Were you in love with your last boyfriend?"

"Adam." Kurt shook his head. "In hindsight.. no. I think I was just upset when we split up due to my wounded pride… nobody wants to be the one to be dumped. Don't get me wrong.. we had some good times, but he was as jealous as hell of other guys even looking at me… and he always liked to know where I was and what I was doing… so not all sunshine and roses."

Blaine picked up his wine glass for a toast, Kurt following suit. "Okay.. let's toast the absence of unworthy boyfriends.. and embrace the start of awesome apartment sharing."

Kurt also silently toasted the fact that he'd somehow managed to bag himself such an awesome roommate.

***********

Kurt couldn't believe how easy he and Blaine slipped in to the routine of living together. Whoever was up first put the coffee on.. and there was usually time for a short amicable chat over breakfast.. Blaine Anderson becoming one of the very few people who got to see Kurt with unstyled hair…. but miraculously Kurt didn't care. 

There was a similar routine for dinner. If they were both going to be home, whoever was in first would cook something for the both of them.. an especially delicious arrangement if Blaine was doing the cooking. After a few weeks though, Kurt was comfortable enough to admit to Blaine that he often hung back a bit if he knew Blaine would be home.. in the hope that Blaine would already be cooking when he got in.

"I love have you cook for me.. shoot me."

Blaine had laughed loudly at that. "I'll happily cook for you anytime, Kurt. It's actually nice to have someone else to cook for.. and I enjoy it."

Even that conversation had gone smoothly, Kurt thought to himself. If that'd been Rachel, she'd probably have stropped off by now. (Not that Kurt would have trusted her to cook his dinner, but that was beside the point).

**********

Blaine obviously had a full work load with such a demanding job, often getting out his files in the evening after they'd eaten.. as they relaxed with the television humming quietly in the background. What with Kurt's classes and part-time job in a coffee shop, he had plenty to keep him busy and would often pull out his homework while Blaine worked.. until one of them decided they needed a break.. when they would both stop and chat for a while.

The best bit though, when Kurt thought he'd died and gone to heaven, was when Blaine would come home with tickets to a show for the both of them. It seemed, one of Blaine's clients owned a large selection of theatres, both on and off broadway.. and was happy to indulge their charismatic lawyer once he'd confessed to being a huge theatre fan. The day Blaine had come home with prime seats to 'Wicked', Kurt had completely forgotten himself.. embracing Blaine in a tight hug, which was immediately reciprocated.

Somehow, without him realising what was happening, Kurt's busy life had changed from being a hard drudge.. which was a means to an end, to being fun.. and a whole lot easier. Even when things were really getting on top of him and getting him down.. well, what did they say? 'A problem shared is a problem halved'.. and Blaine was always more than happy to listen and advise if necessary. Kurt just hoped he could do the same for Blaine one day.

***********

"Come on Kurt," Rachel begged over the phone, "we haven't had a night out in ages. Please come out with Jesse and me.. I miss you."

So against his better judgement, Kurt found himself agreeing to go out to a club on Friday evening… despite mourning the comfortable evening he could have been having with Blaine in front of the tv.

He was just going to have a couple of drinks. Enough to relax and have a good time.. but not so much that the next day would be completely ruined. That had been until he'd spotted Adam arriving there with another man, both of them so wrapped up each other that they were obviously a couple.. and his two drink limit went completely by the wayside. He'd thought he was over Adam.. and he kind of was.. but it still hurt. Alcohol could ease the pain though… or at least dull it.

He was feeling a little drunk when Rachel announced she and Jesse were leaving, assuring her he'd make his own way home. Standing up from the bar stool where he'd been sitting did nothing to stop the room spinning. He was obviously more drunk than he’d realised. He promptly sat back down again, hoping it would pass. After resting his head on his folded arms for some time he realised that he didn't know how he was going to make it home… he'd probably fall over if he tried to walk… and he didn’t think he was going to feel better any time soon.

With tears in his eyes he pulled out his phone, trying to focus on his list of contacts… somehow managing to select Blaine's name from the blurry list. When Blaine answered, all Kurt could do was sob down the phone.. eventually managing to tell him where he was.

"Stay right there," Blaine said hurriedly.. "I'm on my way."

Kurt must have dozed of slightly because the next minute there were strong arms surrounding him, pulling him up from his seat. "Come on Kurt. Hold on to me. I'm going to take you home," Blaine said kindly, pushing him into a waiting cab.

"Sorry," Kurt mumbled quietly, slumping against Blaine and closing his eyes.. hoping that his nausea would just go away.

***********

Kurt woke sometime later.. dressed in his pyjamas, in his own bed, but before he could even comprehend that Blaine had to have helped him to get to that point, he was hotfooting it to the bathroom to throw up everything that had entered his stomach in the last few hours. Groaning to himself, he settled onto the bathroom floor, willing it to all be over… cursing his own stupidity for allowing himself to get like this over one stupid guy… who he didn’t even like anymore.

Blaine was immediately by his side.. a cool flannel for his head.. a soothing hand rubbing his back… a shoulder to rest his sore head on when he thought he'd finished being sick. Kurt felt too weak to stop him… it was bad enough that he'd called him for a ride late at night, never mind having to perform nursing duties for your immature, loser roommate. 

"I think it's safe for you to head back to bed now," Blaine said with a little bit of authority after Kurt had leant against him for at least ten minutes without any further incidents, chuckling when Kurt whimpered with the thought of having to move. With Blaine's help, he brushed his teeth before making it back to the sanctuary of his bedroom.

The room still spun, even though Kurt had his eyes closed, the soft pillow doing nothing to ease his aching head, although Blaine's fingers running through his hair, helped somewhat. "Get some sleep," Blaine said softly, moving away from Kurt with a sigh. "We can talk tomorrow.. if you want."

Blame the alcohol, but Kurt grabbed Blaine's wrist. "Stay," he whispered, unsure at first if he'd even said it out loud.

"Kurt… I…" Blaine hesitated, letting Kurt hold on to him a bit longer.

"Please.."

Blaine chuckled, mainly to himself. "Okay.." he agreed with some reluctance, "Just until you get off to sleep."

Kurt tried not to think too hard as he curled into Blaine's side.. happy to feel those fingers running through his hair again… lulling him to sleep. He'd worry about everything tomorrow.

********

Unsurprisingly, Kurt woke alone the next morning… with a thumping headache and, thankfully, some painkillers and a bottle of water by his bed. Despite the state he'd been in, he could remember the night before quite clearly. He definitely had some apologising to do, pretty sure that Blaine hadn't signed up for this when he'd put his name on the rental documents. He'd have to try and make it up to him somehow because, by a long shot, Blaine was the best roommate he could ever have asked for.

Blaine was already dressed, working, when Kurt eventually felt brave enough to venture out of his bedroom. He had files spread over the coffee table, his laptop open on his lap.. his sexy glasses perched on his nose. He looked up as Kurt tried to sneak back out.

"Hey!" he smiled. "How are you feeling?"

Kurt shrugged sheepishly. "I'll live," he smiled, blushing. "Nothing I don't deserve."

"Now none of that." Blaine scolded, putting his laptop on the coffee table. "I put some coffee on.. would you like some?"

"Sure. I'll get the coffee. You've done enough for me. It'll take a lifetime to pay you back, as it is." Kurt shuffled off to the kitchen, so far unable to look Blaine in the eye.

**********

"Want to talk about it?" Blaine asked as Kurt sat down beside him on the couch, after thanking him for the coffee. 

Kurt shrugged, his head still foggy… but he at least owed Blaine some explanation. "Adam," he offered, "I saw him last night… wrapped around some other guy."

"Oh, Kurt! That's tough." Blaine reached out to touch Kurt's arm in sympathy.

"I thought I was over him. I am over him. I don't even understand why I was so upset over it." Kurt explained. "I wouldn't want us to get back together, ever, so I'm feeling really confused with myself."

"These things hit us when we're least expecting them. Look at me…. I ended up having to move states to try and get over my ex. And there's no way I would have ever got back with him after what he did."

They both drank some of their coffee in contemplation. 

"Blaine," Kurt smiled shakily. "Thank you so, so much for rescuing me last night… and you know, for looking after me. I embarrassingly remember everything, and I know I was being weird and needy.. so yeah... just thank you."

"Think nothing of it," Blaine smiled. "That's what friends are for.. and I like to think that we are friends."

"We are," Kurt agreed, thinking how much he enjoyed Blaine's company.. always looking forward to evenings when they'd both be home together. "We definitely are."

********

Kurt called into their local deli on the way home from college…. for Blaine's favourite… salted caramel cheesecake. He'd been wanting to do something nice for Blaine without being too over the top, ever since his disastrous night out.. and this was really the first chance he'd had. Blaine was already home cooking dinner, having come straight home after a meeting with a client instead of heading back to the office.. and Kurt wanted to treat him as a thank you. He knew they were friends, but he didn't want Blaine to think he was taking him for granted.

Kurt had done little more than place the cheesecake on the kitchen counter and give Blaine a quick wave 'hello', when his phone started ringing. Damn.. that had better not be Rachel. She'd hardly left him alone since they'd been out on Friday night… worried that she hadn't been a good enough friend lately. Kurt was more than happy with the way things were between them. Rachel in small doses was more than enough.

He was surprised to see it was Carole calling, moving in to the living room to take the call. Blaine came running as soon as he heard Kurt cry out… grabbing him before he collapsed onto the floor… holding him tight. He eased the phone out of Kurt's grip.

"It's my dad," Kurt whispered, "he's had a heart attack… he's.. a coma… hospital. That was my stepmom."

"Okay," Blaine said quietly, "we'll get you there. Go pack a bag."

*****

Ten minutes later Blaine found Kurt sitting on his bed, nothing done… obviously in shock.

"Okay.. let me help," Blaine offered, opening Kurt's wardrobe and grabbing a holdall from the top shelf. He grabbed a few items of clothing.. throwing them into the bag. "You'll probably curse me for your selection of clothes at some point," he mumbled before heading to the bathroom to add in a few essential toiletries. If he'd forgotten anything… Kurt could just buy it. 

"Right." Blaine crouched down in front of Kurt. "I know it's a lot to take in Kurt… but we need to go. Flight leaves in an hour and a cab's on it's way."

*********

It was only when they were in the line to go through to departures that Kurt looked at Blaine in some confusion. "Wait!" he said, as Blaine turned to look at him. "Are you coming with me?"

"Um.. yes," Blaine said softly, "if that's okay…"

Kurt frowned. "Of course it's okay.. it's just… well.. why would you want to?"

Blaine touched Kurt's shoulder fondly. "I wanted to come and support you. Take some of the logistical things off of your hands when your mind's elsewhere."

"Oh.. Blaine… but what about your work?"

"There's plenty I can do with my laptop.." he tapped his rucksack where his laptop was firmly situated, "and my phone. Anything else can wait a few days."

"Thank you.." Kurt whispered, near to tears, "but you know I would have managed, right?"

"Of course I know that," Blaine smiled, "but through all the turmoil of me starting a new job and moving to a new city.. you've been a constant support for me. All the little things you've done, as well as just being a friend.. I just wanted to do something for you."

"My head 'is' all over the place," Kurt conceded. "I think I'm happy to let you do all the thinking… so really.. thank you."

******* 

Several hours.. and a rental car later… Kurt was finally able to sit by his sick father's bed, holding his hand in the hope that he was going to wake up. Being here by his bedside, didn't really make Kurt feel any better… if anything it made him feel more helpless than if he'd been miles away in New York. But if the worst did happen.. Kurt wanted to be here. And who knows, just the sound of his voice… it might just make a difference.

After reassurance from his father’s doctor, and some considerable encouragement from Carole and Blaine, Kurt was eventually persuaded to head off to Burt’s for some sleep and a shower. He’d sat by Burt’s bedside for several hours.. and whilst things were serious, Burt’s condition was at least stable.

“You’re exhausted Kurt,” Carole said kindly. “I promise I’ll let you know if there’s any change. You won’t be any good to Burt if you make yourself ill. Let Blaine take you home.. you both need to sleep.”

Kurt took one look at Blaine.. and realised that behind the reassuring smile he was giving Kurt… he looked as exhausted as Kurt felt. He was being selfish, Blaine needed to rest as well. He hated to admit that he’d be more help once he’d had a rest.. but Carole and Blaine were right.

********

Freshly showered and tucked into his old bed, Kurt was almost asleep when Blaine came in with hot chocolate for them both. He perched on the side of the bed.. taking a drink before he spoke. “How are you feeling?”

Kurt sat up, gratefully taking a sip of his drink. “Thanks for this,” he smiled, gesturing to the mug in his hand. “And.. truthfully I’m feeling much better. Upset of course.. and worried.. but I know we’re only ten minutes away..”

Blaine nodded. “Anything at all, Kurt.. just come and wake me if you need to get back to the hospital. I’m going to take a quick shower.. and then I’ll just be on the couch.. so..”

“Blaine…” Kurt swallowed nervously. “Look.. I know I’m being super needy and pathetic and everything.. but this bed is massive… and I’d actually sleep better if you sleep here.. with me… If you want, don’t mind, I mean.”

“Oh… Yes. I can do that,” Blaine said easily, standing and draining his hot chocolate. “I won’t be long.”

*********

Kurt still hadn’t managed to get off to sleep when Blaine slipped silently into bed beside him.. his back to the older man as he curled up, trying to ignore the gnawing pain sitting in his chest. The last few hours had been hard.. goodness knows how he’d have coped without the support of Blaine and Carole..

Blaine had been so good to him. They’d only known each other for a short time, but already he’d become one of the most important people in Kurt’s life. Despite the fact that Kurt had never thought he was the easiest person to live with.. only taking a roommate out of financial necessity… Blaine had somehow moved into his apartment and his life with ease.. to the point of Kurt missing him when he wasn’t around.

“Blaine?” Kurt whispered, rolling over to face the other man.

Blaine looked at him with concern. “Can’t sleep?”

Kurt shrugged. “I will eventually… but I wanted to thank you so much for.. well everything.”

“I’m glad to help,” Blaine said softly. “Now.. come here,” he offered, rolling onto his back and holding out his arm for Kurt to join him. “I think this’ll help you sleep.”

Kurt almost sobbed in relief as he settled into Blaine’s side.. his head resting on Blaine’s shoulder. The last thing he remembered as he drifted off to sleep was a comforting hand rubbing his back and Blaine’s soothing voice keeping him grounded.

*******

Kurt woke alone.. rested and comfortable.. screwing his face up in anguish as he remembered why he was here in his old childhood bedroom. Then he heard the sound of someone in the kitchen… and remembered he didn’t have to do this alone.

Blaine was just serving up two plates of cooked breakfast as Kurt entered the kitchen. Luckily he knew Kurt’s favourites.. what to tempt him with, even when he thought he wasn’t hungry. “You need to eat,” Blaine said, before Kurt could speak. One glance at him and Blaine had known what he was thinking. “We missed dinner last night.. and you need to keep your strength up.”

Kurt raised his eyebrows as Blaine placed the plate in front of him at the small kitchen table. He wasn’t about to argue. Blaine was right. So instead he just said, “Thank you. Seriously. For taking care of me like this.”

Blaine smiled.. placing a cup of coffee in front of him before sitting down at the table to join him. “I’m only doing this because I want to. You know that right? I mean everyone knows Kurt Hummel is more than capable of looking after himself.”

“I know I am, but it’s just nice. So thank you again.”

********

“I’ll be in the cafeteria if you want me..” Blaine said softly, squeezing Kurt’s shoulder. They were at the hospital and had checked in with Carole to find that there was still no change in Burt.. something they were trying to keep positive about at the moment. It was still early days. 

Kurt was going to sit in with Burt and give Carole a chance to go home for a rest. Kurt knew that Blaine had work to do… in fact was probably already behind going by Blaine’s usual working hours. He also wanted to give Kurt some alone time to talk to Burt.. even if he wasn’t able to hear him. There was a chance that hearing Kurt’s voice could bring him out of his coma. 

Kurt would have loved to have Blaine with him, but he’d already done so much.. and Kurt couldn’t ask it of him. Instead he grabbed Blaine into a last minute hug, on impulse, just as the older man was about to leave. Blaine hugged him back.. sure and firm. “I can stay if you want me to.”

“No I’ll be fine,” Kurt said shakily. “I can do this.”

“Well I’m here if you need me.”

*********

Blaine was on his third cup of coffee (or something resembling coffee), having ploughed his way through most of his email inbox for the last few hours. Tomorrow he may have to make some phone calls, but he was good for now. He looked up from his laptop, wondering if he should go back up to find Kurt.. when he was faced with Kurt rushing in through the door of the cafeteria… his face bright as he unthinkingly threw himself into Blaine’s arms as he stood up to greet him.

“He’s awake Blaine. He’s awake,” Kurt rushed. His sense of relief obvious.

“Oh, I’m so pleased. Really pleased.” Blaine kept Kurt close.. fingers threading through his hair. “How is he?”

“Okay. Well at the moment. Obviously he’ll be in here for a while yet.. but he’s awake and talking..”

“I’m so happy for you.”

Kurt looked up at Blaine, his smile a little twisted and uncertain. “He wants to meet you.”

**********

The next day Blaine was heading back to New York alone.. Kurt hoping to follow in a couple of days after he’d spent a bit more time with Burt. He would have loved to have stayed a little longer himself, but there’d only been so much work he’d been able to do from afar, and he was really needed in at the office. Besides, he was already planning in his head how he would make Kurt’s favourite dinner to welcome him home. He’d get his work completely up straight while Kurt was absent, meaning that he’d have time to help Kurt get back into the mindset for college on his return.

On the flight back, Blaine thought over his conversation he’d had with Burt at his hospital bedside that morning… wishing, not for the first time, that he had the relationship with his own father that Kurt had with his.

(“So you’re the infamous Blaine, I’ve been hearing so much about.”

“Yes sir.”

“You like my son?”

“I do.. very much. Our friendship means alot to me.”

“Hmm.”

“Burt.. um..”

“You treating him right?” (That sounded like Burt thought they were more than just friends, or was Blaine imagining things?)

“I want nothing but the best for him.”

“Thank you for being there for him. If I die tomorrow, I’ll die a happy man knowing he has someone like you on his side.”)

 

Blaine fought back the tears, remembering the earlier conversation. The love between Kurt and his father was such a lovely thing. He could only envy the relationship they had together.

*******

Kurt arrived back to the apartment.. a little teary eyed, but glad to be home. As soon as he saw Blaine, bustling about the kitchen… smiling happily at him, Kurt realised that New York truly was his home now. Ohio would always mean alot to him, especially while his dad was still there, but New York was where he belonged.

Kurt updated Blaine over dinner, happy that his dad was on the mend and receiving the right treatment. For the first time in a few days, Kurt felt he could at last breathe a little easier. It had been a stressful few days… and he was beyond exhausted.

Despite his tiredness, Kurt still struggled to sleep once he went to bed. He lay awake thinking over and over about how different things could be right now if Burt hadn’t survived his heart attack. He knew such thoughts were pointless and unhelpful, but left to the silence of his bedroom, his mind was intent on torturing him.

After several hours of tossing and turning, Kurt was almost clawing his eyes out with tiredness.. almost blindly taking himself into Blaine’s room, before he could properly contemplate what he was doing. Blaine had assured him several times that if he needed anything.. anytime.. Kurt could come to him. Kurt really, really hoped Blaine meant it.

Cautiously slipping into bed beside the older man, he was welcomed with a sleepy smile and outstretched arms.. immediately accepting the offer with a sob.

“Blaine..”

“It’s alright. Don’t worry.. it’s going to be okay.” Blaine’s voice, soothing Kurt into much needed sleep.

***********

Blaine sighed, looking up from his laptop… shaking his head in disbelief.

Kurt looked up from his sketch book.. over the top of his glasses. Raising his eyebrows in question. “Work problems?” he inquired quietly.

Blaine pursed his lips together… shaking his head. “I wish..” he muttered.

“Oh..I..” Kurt stopped himself. There could be any number of personal things going on. He didn’t have to tell Kurt his every move. He watched as Blaine ran his hand through his hair.. it wasn’t often that Blaine looked so anguished.. in fact he’d only seen that look on his face once before, after a family related phone call as he recalled…

“My mother,” Blaine said bluntly, “is coming to town.”

Kurt didn’t know too much about Blaine’s history with his parents.. but knew enough to know that he didn’t have a close relationship with them. “Oh? When?”

Blaine pressed his lips together before speaking. “Next week. She has business to attend to here next week… and she’s also requested seeing me.”

“Are you going to. Going to see her?”

Blaine shrugged. “I’ve little choice, Kurt. My mother’s pretty hard to say ’no’ to.”

“When.. um.. when is she coming?’

“Next Tuesday, I think,” Blaine said absently. “Um.. she’s trying to insist she wants to come here.. see where I’m living. I’m trying to steer her towards meeting in one of her favourite restaurants.”

“Oh. No Blaine. It’s your home too. I can easily invite myself round to someone’s home for the evening. Rachel.. she’s always trying to get me round to sample her vegan lasagne..”

“Don’t think you’re getting out that lightly,” Blaine said with a wry chuckle. “She wants to meet you too.”

“Me?” Kurt squeaked. “Why me?”

Blaine shrugged. “Just her need to meddle in every part of my life, even though she’s not really that interested in what I do most of the time. The relationship you have with your father, Kurt… you’re just so lucky..”

Just thinking about Burt again had Kurt’s eyes brimming with tears. Burt was doing a lot better, but Kurt couldn’t help the fear factor slipping past his defences every now and again.

“Oh, Kurt..” Blaine sighed softly, putting his laptop on the coffee table. “Your dad is okay isn’t he? I mean.. nothing else has happened has it?”

“No.” Kurt swiped across his eyes with the back of his hand. “Ignore me. I’m just being silly. I spoke to him earlier.. and he’s hoping to be let home in a couple of days.”

“Hey,” Blaine reached for Kurt’s shoulder, squeezing it briefly in reassurance. “You’re not being silly.”

“Thank you.”

“So you’re going to meet my mother then?”

Kurt wasn’t sure quite when this man, who’d started off being a roommate to help him afford the rent, had become such an important person in his life that he’d basically move heaven and earth for him.

“I guess I am.”

*********

Kurt had to concede that despite his reservations, at first Blaine’s mother seemed nice enough. ‘Small but forceful’ seemed like a pretty accurate description from the little Kurt had seen. But Kurt could see instantly that she obviously wasn’t the affectionate sort of mother.. almost afraid that any kind of emotional response to anything or anyone would make her seem weak.

Kurt could literally tell his dad anything. He didn’t always… but he knew that he could, and Burt wouldn’t judge him. Blaine though obviously knew safe areas of conversation with his mother, negotiating subject matters with familiarity and ease… much of their conversations about people Kurt didn’t know.

Suddenly Kurt realised he was more than happy with that, when Mrs Anderson decided to turn her attention to ‘him’. There was question after question which felt more like a job interview than a casual chat over dinner. But after a reassuring smile from Blaine, Kurt went with it. After all, he had nothing to hide… did he?

Taking a horrible turn, the questions moved on to his relationships. It was no use trying to hide that he was gay, he knew. His outfit alone shouted that from the rooftops… and anyway, he was proud of who he was.

“Do you have a boyfriend?”

“No.”

“How many boyfriends have you had?”

“Um.. not many. One serious one, I guess..”

“Do you have designs on my son?”

Kurt blushed. He wasn’t a fan of lying, but telling Blaine’s mother that he was so in love with her son, he could scarcely breath sometimes… really didn’t seem like a good idea.

Fortunately a response wasn’t necessary. “Mother,” Blaine chastised, looking a little red himself. “Have another glass of wine and leave Kurt alone.”

“Maybe a coffee,” she said briskly. “I have an early meeting tomorrow.”

“I’ll make it,” Kurt rushed, shooting up out of his chair… glad of a chance to escape. “You two can talk.”

“Thank you Kurt,” he heard Blaine saying behind him as he headed into the kitchen.

*******

Kurt set the coffee going… and he didn’t mean to listen, but he couldn’t help it.

“Blaine.. what on earth are you doing living here with this… ‘boy’?”

“I happen to like living here mother.”

“This is ridiculous. What will people think?”

“What will people ‘think’? I don’t care what people think. I’m happy here.”

“Kurt.. he’s nice enough.. but he’s just so ‘gay’.”

“Well so am I, incase you’d forgotten. And Kurt, he’s amazing… really amazing.”

“I’m sure he is darling.. but this all stops now. I’ll get in touch with my realtor in the morning. We can help you buy an apartment.. more fitting for someone of your standing.”

*********

Kurt, near to tears, took the coffee to the table.. somehow making it through pleading tiredness and taking off to his bedroom. He knew Blaine could see right through him, but he was about to lose it.. and wouldn’t be able to hold it together for much longer.

He didn’t know if he was more upset about Mrs Anderson’s words.. or the fact that it looked like he might be losing Blaine. Of course someone like Blaine wouldn’t want to be apartment sharing with a student. Deep down he’d known that all along.

Determined not to cry, Kurt curled up in bed… willing himself to sleep.. knowing he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep. But he was determined to try.

He may have dozed a little, but only fitfully.. lulled by the quiet talking he could hear somewhere in the background. He eventually heard his bedroom door ease open, aware it was probably pretty late by now. Mrs Anderson had obviously left by now. He felt Blaine sit carefully on his bed… the mattress dipping slightly… Kurt’s body was curled up away from the door and Blaine.

“Kurt..” Blaine asked quietly. Kurt screwed his eyes closed tightly. Let Blaine think he was asleep, that would be best. He felt a hand rub his shoulder, Blaine sighing softly. 

To his surprise, Kurt felt Blaine move further onto the bed, lying down beside him. “Kurt,” he whispered again. Kurt realised Blaine wasn’t about to give up.. and well, Blaine had already seen him at his worst.. several times over.. so what did it matter.

He rolled over, to be faced with Blaine’s concerned face. “Blaine..” his voice came out gruff from all the tears he’d forced back down.

“I’m so sorry Kurt.” Blaine touched Kurt’s face, tilting his chin up so he had no choice but to look Blaine in the eye. “My mother’s opinionated.. and thoughtless… and her views on many things are pretty ignorant. But you mean so much to me.. and I’m sorry for even thinking this evening was a good idea.”

“So I guess you’ll be moving out. Moving on.” Was all Kurt could come up with.

“No. Really no… I mean unless you want me to.”

“Of course I don’t.. but I knew you’d be wanting to move on eventually. You’re a successful lawyer.. why would you want to be living with a college kid like me? You’ve already had to take care of me more times than I care to remember.. that’s probably more than you’d bargained for, never mind the fact that at some point you’ll probably find some guy to date… “ Kurt tailed off helplessly.

Blaine was silent for a moment before speaking… Kurt almost squirming in the uncomfortable silence. “Kurt.. just.. look, come here… please?”

Kurt shuffled forward on the bed.. straight into Blaine’s arms, enjoying the familiar smell of his cologne as he relished the chance to be so close to this gorgeous man, knowing he’d been invited. “Thank you for finding me Blaine,” Kurt whispered, “for walking into my life. I hadn’t realised how lonely I was before.. I mean I have friends, but my life has been amazing.. wonderful even.. since I’ve known you.” 

Blaine chuckled quietly.. kissing Kurt lightly on the forehead. “You know.. I was going to say pretty much the same thing. It’s been a great few months hasn’t it? I can’t believe I was lucky enough to find you. If I do end up buying my own apartment.. I’m hoping you’ll come with me.”

“I’m so in love with you Blaine,” Kurt said… unable to believe he’d said the words out loud. He should never have had that glass of wine with dinner. He chanced a glance at Blaine.. to see him smiling happily at him.

“Good. Does that mean if I ask you out on a date tomorrow evening, you’ll say yes?”

Kurt couldn’t contain his smile. “Yes. Yes it does.”

********

**Author's Note:**

> considering continuing this fic at some point....


End file.
